


Twisted Promise

by Ashida



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [25]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There was that look again though, confusion and a smidge of turmoil, and oh my god, was Asami actually worried that all those things bothered him? Those things in his face every day that they couldn’t ever have, and this was his crime lord version attempt at resolving his own feelings because he was so emotionally illiterate that he couldn’t understand that he was the most lovey dovey piece of shit ever? </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



> Part of a collection of 15 prompts given to me by [Hiro.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki)  
> The prompt for this fic is [#196:twisted](http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)
> 
> For Delmire, I wanted to return the awesomeness you gave me a while back, and this is what I came up with XD
> 
> Self edited, which means not edited.

 

Something weird was happening, and Akihito couldn’t quite place what it was – but as usual, it all had to do with _him._

Akihito had been busy, busier than usual, he had a new job, one that he was good at, one that brought him new friends and opportunities, it brought him his own business and special clients, it brought him to extremely special events that even Asami couldn’t go to, and most of all, it brought him in touch with plenty of single, and ready to mingle men and woman who were always curious about his work.

 

Asami didn’t like it one bit, that much he already knew, he’d been prepared to fight tooth and nail, kick and scream like days of old for this venture of his, Akihito had more or less expected _some_ sort of trouble to come out of it, simply because it was Asami who did Asami things like label things as his own, and had Asami feelings like the need to control and possess.

 

He was expecting _something_ , but he wasn’t expecting this. Akihito flat out knew this new venture irked on Asami, but he’d been given continuous encouragement and well wishes in that Asami way, a ruffle on the hair or a quiet ‘good job’ every now and then, and through it all Akihito could tell that the man was restless.

 

A restless Asami made Akihito more nervous than anything he’d ever experienced in his entire fucking life.

 

He’d learnt to pick Asami’s traits by now, only barely, and he’d seen a decision pending in Asami’s eyes for weeks now as he brooded over something on his own. Asami and brooding was like the worst combination, and it’d been a long time since he feared that metaphorical snap of tension between them.

 

Akihito never thought it would trouble Asami this much, this new job of his, but he’d been proven wrong when it came to Asami before, and it would be pretty shit of Asami to have an issue with this since he’d done it for them both to begin with.

 

That was why his heart was currently trying to crawl up his throat as he sat on the couch with a rare afternoon off, Asami had just walked in the door in all his suited glory, resolve writ on his face and a firm decision in his eye as he locked gazed with Akihito upon entering.

 

“Umm, welcome home?” it was an empty, nervous greeting, and suddenly Akihito wished he was in his photography room instead, away from that intense stare and air of conviction as Asami stalked over without saying a word.

 

He hadn’t even taken his suit jacket off, nor his tie or his watch, and those were default actions as soon as Asami got home usually, he’d always start with his tie and the knot hadn’t even been loosened yet, next came the jacket and cufflinks so he could roll his sleeves up, lastly was the watch, all of which were still perfectly in place in the façade Asami wore every day.

 

Before Akihito could get a word out, or better yet; run, Asami was reaching long, slender fingers inside his jacket, fishing in his breast pocket for goodness knows what and fuck, Akihito should have known it wasn’t going to go down this smooth.

 

“Hold your hands out.” Asami drawled, imperative as whatever the fuck he had in his hand came out from that jacket.

 

“I don’t want to.” Akihito deadpanned, because he really, seriously didn’t want Asami putting anything weird in his hands when he had a look on his face like that.

 

But that flash of indecision streaked Asami’s eyes once more, a look of confliction with a bit of worry, and more than anything in the world; Akihito hated that look.

 

“Better not chop my hands off or anything, I need those you know.” Akihito muttered under his breath as he slowly, reluctantly held his hands out with splayed fingers.

 

He never, ever, in all his years expected what came next; without a word, Asami reached out and put a plain silver band around his ring finger, stepped back and inspected his apparent handy work.

 

“Asami…” Akihito found himself deadpanning again, not at all believing what just happened, because he had that self-satisfied glean in his eye now like he’d just won another battle. “That is not how you give someone a ring. What the fuck is this?”

 

But Asami ignored him in favor of talking to himself out loud, “Good, now people can see you belong to someone.”

 

“Asami, I’m pretty sure we’ve been over this.” Akihito shot back, flat still.

 

“You’re a wedding photographer, Akihito.” Came the matter of fact statement and determined looked.

 

“What does that have to do with this?” he waved his hand in the air, brandishing the ring like a cursed object.

 

“You’re at weddings all the time, where people get married, where people get together, and possibly try to get together with you.” Came the next factual statement, void of emotion or feeling.

 

“Seriously, Asami, what is your point? This is to scare them off? Like I wouldn’t tell people no anyway?”

 

There was that look again though, confusion and a smidge of turmoil, and oh my god, was Asami actually worried that all those things bothered _him_? Those things in his face every day that they couldn’t ever have, and this was his crime lord version attempt at resolving his own feelings because he was so emotionally illiterate that he couldn’t understand that he was the most lovey dovey piece of shit ever?

 

“Wait, hold up, let me get this right.” Akihito stalled Asami’s words with a raised hand, “You’re giving me this… so that people can see I have someone to come home to without having to actually tell them and make shit awkward for myself, and so that I don’t feel left out cos we can’t get married? _That_ is what you were worried about?”

 

Akihito didn’t even wait for an answer, he kept that stupid ring on his finger as he got up, laughing all the while because this was fucking ridiculous even for Asami, that worried, possessive bastard.

 

He loved catching Asami by surprise, and this was one of those rare occasions where he got to see those eyes widen in shock as he wound his arms around Asami’s neck and yanked his head down to bump their foreheads together and smile into those gold pools of acknowledgement.

 

“You are so dumb, you know that?” Akihito teased. “I don’t need this ring.”

 

That’s when he’d grossly miscalculated Asami’s feelings on the matter, because with a smirking growl Asami picked him up, hefting Akihito’s legs around his waist and cutting off any chances of escape.

 

“You do need it.”Asami drawled, rocking them step by step as he strolled towards the bedroom. “Because it’s not a ring, Akihito.”

 

Now it was time for confusion of his own, because Akihito was pretty sure it was a fucking ring. “Then what the hell is it?” he sputtered, choosing to ignore his impending predicament of where they were headed. The bedroom.

 

“It’s a promise.” Asami growled again, nipping at his neck with fire.

 

Confusion still, because he still wasn’t that good at understanding Asami. “What promise?” he wiggled, flailing to try and look at Asami to gain an ounce of understanding.

 

Asami chuckled to himself then, low, deep and content and Akihito knew he was fucking doomed. “It’s a promise that I, Asami Ryuichi, will chase you to the ends of the abyss for however long you live, that I will demolish anyone who touches you, that I will erase anyone who hurts you, that you will forever be mine and only mine as long as you live.” The words vibrated through his soul, more binding than Akihito would ever like to admit, but Asami wasn’t done there, after another quiet chuckle to himself, he kicked the door open and sat them down on the edge of bed.

 

“Most of all, I promise to fuck you thoroughly, give you pleasure and bliss that only I can give you, to make you scream my name and come undone time and again, for as long as your sexy ass can handle me.”

 

Okay, Akihito had to laugh a new at that, that he could deal with, he’d ignore all the rest. Surprising Asami with another kiss, he smashed their lips together to seal whatever the fuck this was, “You are one twisted bastard.” He teased again.

 

“You love it.” Asami crooned back.

 

It wasn’t in the right context, but Akihito still thought he’d never say his next words.

 

“I do.” 


End file.
